


If I write about him, will he come home?

by loverbouquet



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Implied Sexual Content, POV Second Person, Random & Short, Reader-Insert, Spring, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: I’m desperate okay?





	If I write about him, will he come home?

In your world, the start of spring was a rather odd beginning. Some years it would bring the perfect weather, others it would snow heavily for two days. You were thankful that the later didn’t seem to be the case in Askr. The annual spring festival had arrived, and not an inch of snow was in sight. What you didn’t expect, however, was the prince and princess of the kingdom to be wearing the outfits that often accompanied such an event.

You couldn’t take your eyes off of Alfonse in particular. He donned a pair of floppy bunny ears that you couldn’t help but find adorable, but that wasn’t your main focus when it came to his outfit. The shirt he wore showed off his chest in ways you never thought he’d be bold enough to do, but you certainly couldn’t complain. His pants highlighted some rather interesting parts of his body, and while it made the outfit more appealing to you, you also felt sympathy towards him, as they certainly couldn’t be comfortable for him.

You found yourself chatting with the prince upon returning to the castle, hand in hand discussing various traditions for the festival as well as the season of spring itself. Somewhere along the way, you told him just how you felt about his appearance.

“You… think this outfit looks good on me?” He questioned you, taken aback by your sudden compliment.

“Of course I do! The ears are so cute!” You professed, letting out a small giggle. While you were telling the truth about the ears, you were much more captivated by the other parts of the outfit, but you figured you would wait until the two of you were in a more private area before telling him that.

“I’m not sure how I feel about that…” He stammered.

You both continued to walk until you were at the door that led to your bedroom. You lightly pushed him up against it, slipping your arms over his shoulders and your lips forming a tiny smirk. Alfonse found himself blushing quite a bit as he held your waist, wondering just what you were thinking of.

“You know, if you don’t like it…” You began, your voice low with a hint of flirtatiousness. You traced a finger along the crevices of his chest, sending shivers down his spine. You stood on your toes, leaning your head in closer to his ear. “You could come into my room with me, and I could help you take it off…”

Alfonse felt even more heat rising to his cheeks, as well as other parts of his body, upon hearing your offer. You leaned away to get a better look at him, waiting for his answer. Soon, he pulled you closer into his embrace with one arm, while using the other to turn the doorknob and open your door from behind him.

“I think this outfit is atrocious.”

“I had a feeling you would say that.” You giggled seductively. “Right this way, my prince…” 

You grabbed his hand, leading him into your room and closing the door behind you. You slowly captured his mouth with yours enticingly, your hands moving down to the buttons of his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I’ll do a follow up with the sexy, maybe I won’t. Who knows
> 
> Anyway please please PLEASSEEEEE come home Alfonse. I’ll give you Aether if you do 


End file.
